Sid & Cassie
by Chayah
Summary: Cassie is in the hospital because she tried to kill herself, because of Sid.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm American, not British, so pardon me if I don't get the lingo quite right. If anyone has suggestions they are more than welcome. Also, I have nothing to do with the actual show or characters or yadda yadda yadda._

Cassie is in the hospital because she downed a bunch of pills because her heart was broken...because of Sid. She didn't want to think about him anymore, she wanted to free him from her mind but he clouded it at every moment. In therapy they tried to get her to deal with all her issues but she couldn't stop thinking about the boy that broke her heart into a million little pieces. She still couldn't eat, she couldn't do much of anything, she couldn't even cry. She felt empty and alone.

Still, she hoped Sid would come to see her and tell her he really loves her and not Michelle but who is she kidding? She's no Michelle. Michelle is lovely and tall and the world revolves around her. Cassie is always on the sidelines watching the world go by.

_A knock on the door_

Cassie sits up hopeful, hopeful it's him and she can be lifted out of this whole of darkness. But it's not Sid, it's time for lunch. Bloody lunch. She gets up and heads out the door.

Sid is pacing his room wondering how Cassie is, he feels so awful that he hurt her so badly and now that he realizes how much he loves her how can he just show up to see her when she tried to kill herself? He wishes he had someone to talk to but Michelle is all wrapped up in Tony and Tony is all wrapped up in himself and none of his other friends would understand.

Suddenly Tony shows up at his door.

"There's a party tonight, you comin?" Tony asks as he sits down at Sid's computer and starts fiddling.

"I don't know, I don't really feel up to it, you know?" Sid responds as he lays back on his bed.

"You can't mope forever. So Cassie tried to kill herself because of you, do you really think you can help the situation?" He smirks his usual smirk.

"I suppose not," Sid sighs.

"Ok then put on some proper clothes and let's get on."

They head out to a club and the moment they walk in the whole room is pounding by the base and the lights are flashing in every direction. Everyone on the dance floor is jumping all over the place and Sid gets pulled into the hysteria. As he stands there in the middle of the dance floor he suddenly notices over in the corner of the room where the light keeps flashing on Cassie. He shakes his head thinking it can't be Cassie and when he looks back again he realizes she isn't there. He knows he is holding so much in his own hands right now, all the possibilities are right there waiting for him. So he pushes past everyone, storms out of the club and starts running down the street towards the bus.

Cassie wakes to the sun in her eyes. She looks over at the clock and can see it's only dawn. She barely slept last night and she can't possibly sleep anymore. She keeps dreaming about Sid and being in his arms. She feels so pathetic, so ridiculous. Why does she have to be this way? Why can't she be strong like Jal or have a life as beautiful as Michelle? Why does she have to be silly ol Cassie?

She decides to go for a walk through the courtyard, before everyone wakes up. As she steps outside she can feel the morning sun soaking through her skin and warming her up. Her feet bare in the dew kissed grass feels like heaven. She only wishes this feeling could last forever and ever and ever.

Just then she notices a bench off in the near distance and someone sleeping on it. She walks up slowly squinting her eyes trying to see who it is. As she gets closer she realizes it's Sid, sweet but cruel Sid. Standing over him he's snoring. He seems so innocent, like it's impossible he could ever hurt her. She wants to run her fingers through his hair and kiss his lips. Just as she is thinking all of this his eyes open.

"Cassie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Sid," Cassie is standing over him blocking out the sun from his eyes. He looks up at her and the sun is making her hair glow, like she's an angel. 

He sits up and straightens his glasses and cap that had gone a bit crooked when he fell asleep on the bench. Cassie sits down next to him, she looks confused but he can see a slight smile, just maybe she is a little happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" her smile has faded a little and she seems uncomfortable. He hates to make her feel so uncomfortable. He just wants to wrap his arms around her. 

"I wanted to explain..." he pauses not sure exactly what words he wants to say, his words never come out right, "I've been a..."

"Wanker?" she fills in for him.

"Yeah," he smiles a bit at her and she smiles but looks away from him, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me Cass. I screw everything up, everything I bloody care about at all. I don't know why...because all I can think about is you..."

"Wow, yeah? Really?"

"Yeah Cass," he looks in her eyes and can see her eyes welling up with tears.

Sid takes her hand in his hands and starts leaning in to kiss her but she pulls back.

"We can't stay here," Cassie stands up.

"Can you leave?" he asks her standing up too.

Cassie looks towards the hospital in the distance and can see orderlies walking around inside and realizes they will make Sid leave if they find him. So she takes his hand again and starts to run towards the woods outside of the grounds of the hospital. They run for a while until they end up far away in the middle of the woods. The sun is now hidden by clouds and it starts to lightly drizzle.

"What are we doing?" he wonders as she starts spinning around with her arms out and her face towards the rain.

"I'm dancing..." she continues to spin.

"Shouldn't we go back?"

Cassie walks towards him and standing in front of him she takes off his hat and puts it on her own head. She wraps her arms around his neck and falls into him. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him as they just hold each other. It's as if they are afraid to move and afraid to take another step because it could all fall apart as it has so many times already. She then gently touches his hair and can feel his warm breath on her neck. The rain is still pouring through the trees drenching them. He grips her back and pulls away so he is face to face with Cassie. Rain is dripping down their face and he licks the rain off his lips.

"Oh wow," she smiles looking up towards the trees and back at Sid.

They start to kiss and fall to the ground. She pulls off his sweatshirt and he is kissing her neck. He then sits up quickly and is all covered in mud, even his glasses. 

"Wait!" he looks flustered.

"What?" she asks when suddenly an orderly comes running up to them.

"Here you are Cassie, we've been looking for you," he reaches down to grab Cassie by the arms and pull her up.

"Wait!! No!" she starts fighting them.

"Please, don't do this! We'll come back!" he yells trying to stop them but doesn't know quite what to do.

"It's a little late for that mate," he drags her out of the woods and Cassie is crying.

Sid stands there unable to move, dejected and wishing he could have saved her. He wished so many times he could save her but he never seemed to be able to. Cassie looked so frightened and if he hadn't shown up this never would have happened. He really needed to give her space.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sid met up with Tony and Michelle at a cafe. Not five minutes after they got there Tony had wandered off as he usually does and Michelle was left alone. Sid went to get himself a coffee and sat down across from Michelle.

"Hi Sid," she said with a sad smile.

"Hey Chelle," he took a sip of his coffee, "where's Tony?"

"Being a fucking wanker as usual," she frowned looking out the window to see if she could spot him but he wasn't in eyeshot, "did you go see Cass?"

"I did but I got her in trouble."

"You are always getting yourself in trouble," she smiled at him and everytime she is with him she feels so at ease, which she never feels when she's with Tony. With Tony she's always nervous and confused and pissed off. Sid is so sweet, if only she wanted to jump his bones like she everytime she sees Tony.

Just then Tony comes waltzing into the cafe with a smirk on his face and winks at Sid implying he's up to no good. If Sid knows Tony, which he does and too well, he was probably off flirting with another girl. He really wished Tony could appreciate how fucking amazing Michelle is and how lucky he is.

"Hey Sid, did you go and bone Cassie or what?" he asks as he sits down next to Michelle and drapes his arm over her shoulder.

"She's at the clinic right now," Sid replies in horror.

"So you're still a virgin huh?" Tony laughs.

"Stop being such a tit Tone," Michelle rolls her eyes.

"Hey I gotta go, I'll see you guys later tonight at the party right?" Tony says as he gets up to leave.

"Where's he going?" Sid asks Michelle.

"Fuck if I know," she says slumping back in her seat.

"Why do you put up with him Chelle? You could do so much better," he says slightly annoyed.

"You mean..." she sits up in her chair and then leans across the table with a sly smile on her face, "like you Sid?"

"Fuck off Chelle."

"You know you love me..." she says as she touches his hand and he starts squirming in his seat.

Sid ignores her as she never means any of this; she just does this to get attention, although he can't help but feel attracted to her still. Michelle continues to touch his hand and pretend like she really fancies him. That's when he notices Cassie looking in the window.

"Cassie!" Sid jumps up from his seat and Michelle falls back into her chair guiltily.

Cassie walks into the café with a big smile on her face and since it's Cassie this could mean anything. She stands in front of the table where Sid is standing.

"Oh wow, is this how it's going to be?" Cassie says with a big grin and then looks over at Michelle, "nice to see you Chelle. You're looking…lovely."

"Are you out of the clinic now?" he touches her arm and she flinches.

"Yeah, I'm better…or I was at least…now…" she drifts off.

"Can we, go somewhere?" Sid asks her.

"No Sid, I'm not going to just fuck you because I love you," she says as she starts to walk away.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh shit," Michelle says when Cassie storms out of the café.

"Should I go after her?"

"The fact that you have to ask that, means you are an idiot Sid."

"Well you already knew that and did you have to pull all that shit?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just playing," she sighs.

"You never mean anything, it's always about you Michelle. You and Tony are perfect for each other," he walks out the door and Michelle is left by herself.

When Sid walks outside he finds Cassie sitting in a doorway nearby. She is looking down at the ground arranging the sand and rocks on the sidewalk.

"I don't know what to say," he says.

"It's alright Sid, I don't care anymore," she doesn't look up at him.

"You don't?"

"No."

"But I didn't do anything, it was all Michelle," he sits down next to her and she stands up.

"You don't ever do anything, do you? You are always in your own world and you don't see anyone else or anyone that matters. That or you're following after Tony or you're all lovey with Michelle…" 

"That's not really fair," Sid says looking away.

"If you haven't noticed yet, life isn't fair," she says then runs off down the street.

Sid turns around to find Michelle standing outside the café.


	4. Chapter 4

"Want to go for a drink?" Michelle asks Sid as they are standing there on the sidewalk after Cassie ran off.

"I don't know…" he keeps looking back towards the direction where Cassie ran off, "besides isn't it a bit early?"

"It's a Saturday, does it really matter?"

He shrugs and they leave.

Jal is walking through the park when she sees Cassie running and looking upset. Cassie nearly runs past her until Jal grabs her arm and gets her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asks as Cassie can't seem to come back down to earth and is just floating around in her own head. Jal can see tears welling up in Cassie's eyes. Jal has Cassie sit down with her on a bench when Cassie starts to rock back and forth.

"Cassie??"

"I could never be that lovely, never…" she trails off as tears start to run down her now pink cheeks "no matter what I do I'm never that perfect."

"As perfect as who?" Jal is rubbing her back slowly.

"Michelle…Michelle Michelle…"

"Oh Cass, Michelle doesn't mean anything she ever does, you have to know that. She's a twat a lot of the time…"

"But I mean everything, everything I say and feel," she pulls her hair away from her face, "I don't want to love him anymore, can you make it stop?"

"I wish I could…" she holds her hands "you are as lovely as any person I've ever met and I know Sid loves you he's just an idiot, he doesn't know how to talk to human beings."

Cassie laughs a little and sniffs.

"Boys are all wankers and sometimes we just have to weed through all their crap to see the stuff that matters…you know?"

"I love you Jal," Cassie hugs her.

"I love you too, let's get out of here."

"I don't know what to do. I never say or do the right thing. Somehow nobody ever takes me seriously but Cassie and she's the one that I wish didn't take all my stupid crap so seriously," he says drinking a little of his beer.

"It's the one who does take you seriously that really loves you, which isn't always easy," she said looking down at the table, "I wish Tony took me seriously…"

"Tony doesn't take anyone seriously, not even himself as it seems."

"You have to tell her how you feel," she says looking at Sid.

"I have," he sighs.

"Well tell her again and again and again and for the rest of your life…"

"Why are you girls so bloody difficult all the time?"

"We really aren't, you boys are all just sodding idiots," she smiles.

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Well, get going!" she motions for him to leave.

He gets up off the stool and finishes his beer "you going to be ok?"

"Yeah…"

Sid ran all over the city looking for Cassie but couldn't find her anywhere and went back home having given up. Maybe it just wasn't going to work out, no matter how much he wished it would. He walks upstairs to his room and there is Cassie asleep on his bed.

He walks up to the bed slowly trying not to wake her as he's never seen her look so peaceful. He stands there for a moment looking at how her blond curls are all around her and her mouth hangs open just ever so slightly. He realizes in that moment what he never truly knew before, that she was beyond amazing.

He lifts up the blanket she is curled up under and crawls in next to her. As he wraps his arm around her and nuzzles his face into her hair he can feel her warmth radiating through him. He can smell the slight scent of vanilla in her hair as he drifts off to sleep.

Cassie opens her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Without having to turn around (despite being in his bed) she knows its Sid who has his arms around her. Whenever he touches her she feels this electricity through her whole body it gives her chills. She turns around in bed so shes facing him. His glasses are on the night table and he still has his clothes on, as does she.

Sid is fast asleep and snoring. His hair is a kind of greasy and hes drooling a little on the pillow. She smoothes some of his hair out of his face and smiles, shes never loved him more than this moment. She tangles her feet around his and kisses him on the nose hoping to wake him up but he doesnt.

Cassie giggles and then tries to pinch his arm but he still keeps snoring. Shes frustrated now and just pulls him to her and kisses him with everything she has. As she continues kissing him he wakes up surprised and pulls back instinctively trying to figure out what is going on. Shes smiling at him so big it takes over her whole face.

So I guess you forgive me? he says with his aww shucks face.

Of course, somehow I always forgive you Sid, its my curse, she says as she wraps her arms around him.

I really dont mean to be such a wanker but I cant help it, I think its generic or something.

You mean genetic, she laughs and kisses him.

Sowhat do you want to do now? he smirks.

Cassie spots something over in the corner of his room and jumps out of bed.

Hey, where do you think youre going? he says sitting up.

She picks up one of his Asian Fanny Fun magazines and walks over toward him.

Does the fact that Im not Asian cause a problem for you? she asks him.

No but then you do have a lovely fanny and you are loads of fun, he says leaning back against his wall.

Oh really? Cassie smiles and then starts pulling off her socks then her shirt and then her skirt. She runs over to the bed and jumps under the covers with him playfully.

Is this it? Are you going to pop my cherry Cass? He says eyes wide and in disbelief.

Shut up Sid, she says and immediately kisses him as she straddles him. She wraps her arms around him tight and his hands are gripping her bare back. She pulls his shirt off and kisses his neck and all over his face. He pulls her around so hes looking down to her and stops to look at her. Cassie is frozen and lost in the words that arent being said. He leans down to kiss her gently and then harder as they both surrender with all they have.

Sid walks out the door of his flat holding Cassies hand who is right behind him. He turns to her and smiles the biggest goofy smile and Cassies eyes sparkle in response. They start walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand.

Did we just? He asks sheepishly.

Yep! She grins.

And Im no longer a

Nope she giggles.

Can I tell everyone? he asks hopefully.

You can tell a few people, she appeases.

I have to at least tell Tony, he nods.

Why does it always matter what Tony thinks? she responds looking off into space.

I dont know, he just made such a big fucking deal about it all and I just want to rub it in his face, he says with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Can I just have your attention and all your attention for a few hours? Why does it always go back to Tony or Michelle or whoever she says and pulls her hand from his.

Wait, what did I do now? he stops as she continues to walk ahead.

You just never get it Sid do you? she starts to tear up and run off.

Apparently not he mumbles as he stands on the sidewalk all alone and confused.


End file.
